Love Letters: The One Shots
by Lolee Ann
Summary: Scenes that did not appear in the original Love Letters. Random, and non sequential. Starting with the NYC chapter and going from there!
1. Chapter 1 The NYC One

**Hey everyone! First, let me say thanks for coming over to my new series of one shots. Which will make no sense to you if you haven't read "Love Letters". This will be a series of scenes I never got to write in the original. It could be set in any time from the present to 50 years in the future. Mostly Dave and Kurt, but some of Puck, Becky, and the Group! So, read if you are interested, or ignore if it looks boring. I am just happy to write this love story.**

* * *

><p><em>END OF CHAPTER 23- LOVE LETTERS<em>

_And then, with tears blinding his eyes, in front of an audience of thousands of people he didn't know, in front of teams from 49 other states, in front of his family, and Dave's, Kurt spoke the words that were on his mind and in his heart._

_"Dave…you are my love story"_

_Getting up from his seat at the end of the aisle, Dave fixed him with an intense stare. A hushed silence fell over the crowd, as if everyone were holding their collective breaths._

_Then, without a word, Dave turned and walked out the door…._

Kurt was numb, an icy sensation pouring through every inch of his body.

He couldn't absorb what was happening.

He'd put everything on the line in front of thousands of people. He'd wanted to show Dave that his love...that _their_ love, was stronger than anyone or anything. Stronger even then Dave's self doubt and fear.

Maybe Taylor Swift wasn't the perfect medium for declarations of love, but he never thought that Dave would reject him so completely. How could he have walked out the door?

And in that second Kurt let doubt creep in.

Standing there, under the glare of the spotlight, feeling the oppressive weight of Dave's rejection, he wondered if maybe they were like Romeo and Juliet, meant to be nothing more than an intense and brief glimpse of perfect love.

Young love that burned too bright to last long.

Wondering why they hadn't lowered the curtain, why they hadn't taken the spotlight off of him, Kurt spun around, turning his back to the audience, shouldered hunched. God, why wouldn't they lower the curtain?

It's as if everyone else was as paralyzed by shock as he.

The pounding of his heart was all he could hear. It was getting louder and louder with every second that passed.

Only… it wasn't his heart.

It was the sound of running feet. Running feet getting closer and closer.

Kurt was afraid to look. Afraid to hope.

But he couldn't stop himself.

Oh God. It was Dave.

And then everything was in slow motion, just like in the movies.

Dave emerged from backstage, flushed and breathing heavy; his brilliant hazel eyes locked with Kurt's pain filled blue ones.

And then, with their eyes still locked, Dave smiled.

Kurt's knees buckled, and he started to fall, but Dave was there and he swept the smaller boy into his arms and it was like every secret dream that Kurt had ever had. Dave, though he never had realized it, had always been able to read Kurt so well. He understood him, and reached his heart in a way that no one had ever been able to.

Especially with his words. And tonight was no exception.

Pulling Kurt close, burying his face in his neck, he whispered

""Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!.. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. Dave was quoting Romeo and Juliet.

It was beautiful, poignant, and so heartbreakingly perfect.

Kurt could hear reaction ripple through the audience, even as the curtain finally starting lowering.

And that was nothing like the movies.

In the movies, the audience would have been on their feet, clapping and stamping their feet and calling for more.

Kurt could hear a smattering of applause, and some cat calls, but he could also hear booing, some shrieks from outraged mothers, and what he was pretty sure were some impatient Oklahoman's yelling "Get off the stage, Ohio!"

He could feel Dave's mouth, curling in a smile against his neck as he strode off stage with Kurt in his arms. Off stage and right into Glee madness.

The girls, with the exception of Rachel were crying and laughing. Dragging Dave and Kurt; who was still held in Dave arms, in for a group hug.

Rachel's smile was brittle as she reached over for a half hearted hug, all the while muttering "Taylor Swift? I mean, really…Taylor Swift?"

The guys of Glee were supportive, high fiving the pair, who now stood amidst the group with their hands linked. Well, all the guys except Puck. Puck was standing apart from the group, his back to them, shoulders shaking. Kurt, being the less soft of the two, tried to drag Dave out the door without addressing Puck's obvious distress.

Dave pulled Kurt along with him; stepping over to tap Puck on the shoulder.

"Are you ok, man?"

Puck turned to face the pair, his face splotchy with tears.

"I don't want to take anything away from this...you know, romantic moment. I just need you to know that me...and the group...we are starting to feel like the third wheel. That's it. I mean, I think it's fair to say that Dave wasn't the only one who could have used a sexy, heart warming public gay tribute song tonight. I think we all could have used one…you know?"

Leaving Puck secured in the supportive embrace of Becky, Dave and Kurt met up with their parents. Both the Karofsky's and the Hummel's expressed their pride and joy at seeing both the performance, and the moment between their sons.

Then they settled in with the rest of glee to watch the remaining performances and await the results.

Ohio came in 4th.

This was amazing, as they hadn't placed higher than 17h in the last 20 years.

It wasn't a win, but it was a victory of sorts, and; as everyone on the Glee Club would be back the following year, they were able to enjoy their accomplishment, knowing that they had another shot at the title the following year.

Kurt got permission to ride home with his parents, instead of leaving with the Glee club the next day. And his parents wanted to stay for the weekend, so Kurt got the chance to see New York again.

He walked the same paths that his feet had traveled in the days before, but this time with Dave. And it was like he was seeing it all for the first time.

The Statue of Liberty, Ellis Island, the Empire State Building. Seeing them from the vantage point of Dave's arms made them seem bigger, brighter, and filled with more promise.

With Dave, everything was different. The days seemed warmer, the air was crisper, the people nicer. The city didn't just glow at night, it sparkled. The food wasn't just good, it was delicious. Every moment and every sense was magnified by the other boy's presence.

On their last night in New York, Dave found the rooftop entrance at their hotel. Waiting for their parents to fall asleep they'd snuck out onto the roof with two blankets.

Wrapped up in each other's arms, they gazed up into the New York sky and talked about everything and nothing.

Dave told Kurt how he had come to realize that he needed to believe in his own worth, and to have some trust in Kurt.

Kurt told Dave about that moment; while he'd been waiting for Dave on that lonely stage, how he'd felt that maybe they were Romeo and Juliet, and how maybe this was how their love story was supposed to end.

Dave face crumpled and he apologized for the pain he had put the other boy through. Kurt; wrapping his arms even tighter around the bigger boy, had kissed him, telling him that there was nothing to forgive.

Dave; after a moments contemplation, had spoken again.

"You know..I don't think that what we have is really a love story"

Kurt was surprised.

"What do you mean; we don't have a love story?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders, and biting his lip, replied.

"Well, aren't love stories supposed to have happy endings?"

"ummm…yeah"

"That's why ours isn't a love story. We won't have a happy ending"

Kurt's free hand reached out to smack whatever part of his boyfriend that he could reach.

"What the hell do you mean, we won't have a happy ending, you jerk?"

Dave; laughing, fended off the outraged pinches and smacks of his boyfriend.

"What I mean is that we won't have a happy ending. Because, Kurt..." Dave looked into the beautiful blue eyes of his boyfriend.

"Our story has no end"


	2. Chapter 2 The Puck One

**I wondered if I'd even be able to publish this! This on again, off again thing is driving me crazy! Anyway, I hope you like this. It's different from any other chapter I've written. And even though these are called one-shots, this chapter will definitely have a follow up. I want to dedicate this one to Chris. Your writing moves me and you keep me so entertained. As always, review if you like it, hate it, or are intensely apathetic.**

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky was not an easy man to find.<p>

It didn't help that Noah Puckerman was feeling a combination of nerves, light headedness, and all out nausea. But he knew that these feelings were not going to get better...not until he talked to Dave.

He'd checked all of Dave and Kurt's favorite make out spots; all 23 of them, to no avail. He'd stopped by the hockey rink and the football field but they yielded nothing.

His next stop was the Karofsky household. Mrs. K had come to the door; Cran-tini in hand, the scent of baking brownies wafting through the door. She'd laughed when he'd asked after Dave. She'd informed him that Dave was her child in name only, as he was now practically living with the Hummels.

Before he'd been able to leave, she'd pointed her short index finger at him- the finger that all mothers wielded with such authority, and had instructed him to remind her son and Kurt that they were to remember to leave that bedroom door unlocked. Then she said that she and Carol Hummel were not born yesterday and were not above creating an embarrassing incident and make sure her son knew that.

That finger scared him; it was like Mrs. K was channeling his own mother. Now fear was added to the confused jumble of emotions coursing through his body.

He had to find Dave, and fast.

Spotting Dave' truck in the Hummel driveway he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.

Jogging up the walk, he was surprised to see the door open before he could knock. Finn stood in the doorway, smiling but clearly puzzled to see his friend.

"Dude, did we have something planned? Because I was just heading out the door..."

Puck; anxious now that his target was so close, barely heard Finn's words.

"No, man. I'm here to see Dave. Is he here? "

Finn looked really puzzled now.

"Yeah, he's here. Up in Kurt's room…"

Puck was already pushing past him, headed for the stairs.

"Dude, you better knock. Just a warning."

Finn's rushed warning caught up with Puck just as he skidded to a halt in front of Kurt's door. He knew it was Kurt's door because; unlike the utilitarian white of the rest of the doors, it was painted a pale lavender. And he could hear the low murmur of voices within. Breathing deeply, he gathered up his courage…he had to do this.

A second later he was glad he had heeded Finn's last minute warning. Upon knocking, he heard the sound of something; or more likely someone, hitting the floor and a hushed chorus of cursing.

"Shit, shit, shit"

This was followed quickly by a rushed and strained sounding "Umm...just a minute, mom!"

Despite his anxiety and nerves, he couldn't help but lean in and enjoy the chaos his knock had elicited.

"No dammit, those are my socks! "

"Make the bed, make the bed!"

A second later, the same strained voice called with false cheerfulness

"Come on in!"

Puck opened the door, leaning against the jam. Kurt was sitting awkwardly at his desk, a pencil in hand, but no paper in sight, while Dave sat on the floor across the room, a textbook strategically placed over his lap. The bed; despite their rushed efforts, was clearly rumpled. And so were they.

"Is that the newest fashion, Hummel? To wear a belt, but not buckle it? "

Barely dodging the book that Dave hurled at him, Puck let himself in, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kurt was blushing furiously, buckling his belt. Fixing Puck with his best glare, he asked the obvious.

"What are you doing here, Puckerman?"

Sliding to the floor, one hand on his head, the other gingerly cradling his rolling stomach, he waited for the wave of nerves to pass.

Looking up, he directed his comment to both boys, but his eyes were on Dave.

"I think I might be gay. And I need to figure out what to do"

When Kurt and Dave recovered from their shock, which took them a solid 10 minutes; they were immediately supportive.

Puck was relieved. He'd known that coming to them was the right thing to do. Especially Dave. Dave was like him. If he could deal with being gay, surely Puck could handle it to.

Joining Puck on the floor, Dave and Kurt smiled at him in sympathy and support. Kurt; sensing that neither of the other boys knew what to say, decided to break the silence.

"So...why do you think you are gay, Puck?"

Puck shook his head. He couldn't talk about that...not yet. Not until he heard what he had come here to hear.

"I don't want to talk about that yet. I actually came to ask Dave something… How did you know you were gay? What happened? I need to know if what is happening to me, happened to you too."

Dave hesitated. He didn't know if he'd ever told anyone the full story of how he came to know he was gay. Kurt knew most of it. But to open himself up to Puck...

But then again, he remembered the feelings he'd dealt with before coming out. The anger, the self hatred, the confusion. If he could help someone else deal with those feelings, then surely it would be worth a little painful self disclosure.

Biting his lip; he glanced at his boyfriend. As always, just the sight of Kurt gave him strength. Made him feel brave. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"I didn't…I wasn't one of those kids who "always knew". I didn't do any of that stuff people think gay kids do. I didn't play with Barbies or wear my mom's clothes or anything like that. Even as I started to get older, I thought I was normal. When other boys started noticing girls, I figured I was a late bloomer. That'd I start to be interested soon. Only I never was. And then..."

Pausing, he tried to gauge if he was freaking the other boy out. But Puck was leaning in, intent on his every word.

"Then, I got to junior high. And I tried to make myself like girls. I would pick a girl and decide that she was the one. But I would find myself thinking...oh she would be cuter with short hair, and if she liked soccer, and if she didn't have...you know...a chest, and I would find myself completely transforming her. Junior high was hell, dude. Then, high school it finally happened. I was sitting in freshmen orientation and I saw this one boy…"

Pausing, Dave couldn't help leaning over to brush his lips across his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt's cheeks were flaming red and he looked adorably embarrassed and yet pleased to know that he was Dave's first real gay crush.

"Anyway, there was this one boy, let's call him "Kurt" and I was sitting in the row behind him and he turned to say something to his friend and oh my god, man, it hit me then. Like a ton of bricks. I could physically feel…I don't know… electricity or something through my entire body. My toes were curling in my shoes and I felt like my heart was pounding so hard and it was all I could do to not reach out and touch him. I wanted to so bad, my hands were shaking"

Puck eyes had widened, and he appeared both fascinated and mildly terrified by the story that Dave was telling. Dave didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he was finding the process of sharing this strangely healing. So; whether it was helping or scaring Puck, he felt like he needed to go on.

"From that moment on; I didn't notice anyone else. Boy or girl. It was only him. It was always him. Whatever forced image of girls I'd tried to put in my..umm..._spank bank_... were gone, and within a few months I was full on not even trying to hide from myself that it was him that I was imaging when I was…you know".

Dave couldn't believe he was talking about this. Kurt's blush had deepened to a painful red, and Puck's eyes, if it were possible, were even bigger. Dave pushed on, deciding he was in too deep now to stop.

"I feel sick about the way I treated Kurt for years. It was my fucked up way of trying to deal with how I felt about it. And; I'm not going to lie, pushing him, getting in his face; it was kind of my sick way of getting to be close to him. I know, I was seriously messed up, right?"

Dave felt his boyfriend's small, smooth hand link with his and it calmed him; as it always did. Even though Kurt had forgiven him, it still hurt him to talk about what he'd put the other boy through. Telling Puck this story made him realize that while Kurt had forgiven him, he had a ways to go toward forgiving himself. Continuing, he said

"But we're here now, and I'm out and I've never been happier. I feel like I didn't even know what it was to be happy before Kurt. My parents and sister love me and I love them, but this is different. This is… everything. I feel lost, and yet found at the same time. I feel complete, like the other half of myself; the part I didn't even know was missing, has been found. I don't want to sleep at night because my wildest dreams can't compare to this."

Dave stumbled to a half, realizing that he'd been rambling; as people in love are wont to do. He looked at Puck, whose wide eyes now appeared confused. Looking over at Kurt, his heart stopped. Silent tears were falling down his boyfriend's deeply flushed cheeks.

"Ok, babe?"

Kurt nodded, wiping at his tears with a trembling hand. Ignoring the presence of the other boy, Dave pulled Kurt into his lap and his arms. Burrowing into his boyfriend's big, strong arms, Kurt sighed.

"I love you, babe"

Holding back tears of his own, Dave choked out a reply.

"I love you, too"

Running one hand soothingly over the back of his boyfriend, Dave finally looked at Puck.

He was surprised to see a hint of tears shimmering in his eyes.

"So?'

Puck seemed started by Dave's question.

"So, what?"

"So, after hearing my story, do you think you are gay?"

"Oh…probably not. But I did give that exchange student from Argentina my number, and he told me he is taking me salsa dancing. Also, I kind of kissed him"


	3. Chapter 3 The Hand Holding One

**Hey! This is the group meeting and stuff that preceded the 'hand holding' scene in Love Letters. This is officially a 'deleted scene' from the original story, so it won't make too much sense unless you've read the original. I'm including a little excerpt to remind you of where it would fall in the story. Thanks for still reading and being so sweet, you all. I've been feeling discouraged and unoriginal lately, but your reviews always make me feel better. Thank you so much! The excerpt is at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"No, I will not baptize our children! Do you know what my dads would say? Why are you tearing our family apart? Aren't we supposed to love, honor, and support each other?"<p>

"We're not married yet! And never will be if things keep going like they are. I thought that you meant it when you said that you loved me, that nothing was more important than us and this relationship.."

Rachel Berry stared at the other girl in confusion.

"I never said that"

Quinn Fabray paused, mid tirade.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry"

Staring across the table at each other in McKinley's lunch room, they became uncomfortably aware that their "conversation" had garnered the attention of everyone at their table.

And while their fellow student's ears were attuned to the two girl's conversation, their eyes were most certainly riveted to the sight of the hands of the two girls, linked across the table.

Heaving a sigh, releasing her grasp on Quinn's hand, Rachel Berry shook her head and spoke with a combination of annoyance and laughter.

"I'm going to kill Noah Puckerman"

* * *

><p>It all started the day before. Puck called an emergency meeting of the group, announcing he had "groundbreaking information" and insisting on the presence of every last group member.<p>

Since Dave's heroic action in the parking lot, the group had swelled to several hundred members. Some of the new group members were genuinely interested in promoting gay rights, some were friends interested in supporting Dave and Kurt, but most were just curiosity seekers.

After the accident, the news about Dave and Kurt's relationship had spread through the school like wildfire and people had been dying to learn more. Puck's group; once discovered, was deemed the best source of information. The group had gone from several dozen to several hundred almost overnight.

The group had assembled, after school; sprawled out across the vacant football field. Awaiting Puck's alleged information.

Stepping up to the front of the group, he motioned for their collective attention, took a deep breath and announced:

"Dave and Kurt need us all to be gay for a day"

Puck's announcement rocked through the group; eliciting a wild combination of reactions. A few reacted with disgust, muttering under their breath. Some; mainly freshmen girls, reacted with excitement, giggling and shrieking their agreement to the plan. Most however, displayed confusion.

Finn was one of the confused ones.

"Umm…gay for a day? What the hell does that mean?"

Puck; who was grinning and winking at the crowd, seemingly delighted by the dramatic response to his announcement, spoke again.

"Thank you for your kind question, Finn. I was just getting to that part."

The entire group leaned in.

"As you all know, Dave will be returning to school on Monday, after a long month of recuperation from his accident. I was visiting with him yesterday when he revealed something to me. Something that is for group ears only"

Close to 600 ears perked up, eager to learn the information that was exclusively for them.

Puck continued.

"He informed me that; when he comes back, he and Kurt are going to be "out". This means they will be publically and officially acknowledging their relationship. Holding hands, sitting together at lunch, making out in the teachers lounge, possibly having sex on the activity bus...you know, the stuff we all do every day"

A chorus of jeers met this statement.

"The activity bus…yuck! That's not sanitary!"

"I didn't know the teachers even had a lounge!"

Puck waited for the crowd to quiet. He gazed out at the group; his winking demeanor of a moment before replaced with an unusually solemn face.

"Who remembers pajama day this year during spirit week? "

Most of the group's hands raised in the air. A few masculine cat calls sounded, sending a ripple of laughter through the group.

"We all remember that Brittany showed up in Victoria's secret lingerie, while all the other girls were in pajamas pants and tops. Does anyone remember what Santana did?"

A random voice called out

"She cut her pajama pants really short and cut her top so that it showed her stomach"

The masculine cat calls sounded again, and Santana and Brittany laughed good naturedly, cheeks flaming.

Puck quieted the group.

"Now, why did you do that, Sanata?"

Santana smirked.

"I just didn't want Brittany getting a big head, thinking she was the only sexy girl at McKinley"

The group rolled with laughter, the cat calls growing in volume and duration.

"And..."

Puck wasn't going to let Santana off that easy.

"And...I didn't want her to feel alone. She's my...friend"

The chorus of "awww"'s and "hot sweet"'s that went through the crowd only increased Santana's typically crabby expression. She did not like to be thought of as sweet.

Puck moved on.

"And who remembers when James Monroe was diagnosed with leukemia? What did the baseball team do?"

This time the masculine voices weren't cat calling, but shouting out responses.

"We shaved our heads with him, bitches!"

"Whoot! Whoot! Go McKinley High Baseball!"

Scattered applause and laughter followed the words from the enthusiastic ball players.

Puck asked the same question of the ball players.

"Why did you do that?"

Silence fell on the group. Finally a hesitant voice from the back of the group spoke up.

"We didn't want any of the assholes from the other teams making fun of him. On our team, it's one for all, and all for one"

Rather than the usual cat calls and cheers, this statement was met with quiet. The kind of quiet which a person (or in this case a group) feels when they realize that maybe they aren't as alone as they had always imagined.

Puck clapped his hands; pulling them out of their thoughts and bringing their attention back to the front of the group.

"I'm asking you to do 3 things. The first is to choose a partner; someone of the same sex. It could be a good friend, or someone you've never met. I've got dibbs on Hudson. If you are willing to do that, pick someone now and I'll tell you the rest".

After a brief second of hesitation, the group was galvanized into action. The selection process occurred with all the finesse of choosing dodge ball teams in gym class. Everyone was desperate not to be the last person selected, and pairs of same sex couples, some consisting of friends and some people who barely knew the others names, cropped up rapidly. Luckily they ended up with an even number of both boys and girls. When all was said and done, a few group members had left- the activity, and probably also the group- and the remaining were all paired off, sitting next to their "partner", eyes wide.

Waiting for what Puck was going to ask of them next.

The tension was palpable, as was the feeling of suppressed excitement.

"Ok, thanks for your enthusiasm guys. Now the harder parts… the second thing I am asking you to do is; on Monday, when Kurt and Dave come back to school, I am asking you to hold hands with the same sex partner you are currently sitting with…for the whole day."

Azimo and Mike Chang looked at each other warily, before sliding a few inches apart.

Quinn and Rachel; who'd chosen each other reluctantly; out of fear of not being chosen (both being polarizing figures), groaned in reluctance.

Rachel; being Rachel, could not stop herself from speaking up.

"Umm...I see what you are trying to do Puck, but won't this make things worse? If people are going to heckle one couple holding hands, how are they going to respond to a hundred? Or what if they want this to be about them? And they want to be the only ones holding hands?"

A few people murmured their agreement.

Puck held up his hand, asking for quiet.

"I've thought of all of that, but let me ask you this. Would you want to be the only ones?"

Screwing up her face, genuinely contemplating his question, Rachel answered reluctantly,

"I guess not".

"Come on, guys. There is strength in numbers. They might be able to heckle and laugh at Dave and Kurt, but it's going to be pretty boring when they have to heckle me and Finn, and Santana and Brittany, and Mike and Azimo."

Mike and Azimo slid a few more inches apart.

"Now..." Puck looked around the group apprehensively.

"Now…the third thing. This is the hardest part, but the most important. It's what I call 'gay for a day'. I feel like Kurt and Dave deserve more than just a hollow gesture. Yes, we will all hold hands, but will we really have any idea how they feel? No. Not until we put ourselves in their shoes for a little while."

Few people could be in doubt about what Puck was requesting now.

" What I am asking is that; in addition to the hand holding on Monday, that you spend the entire day tomorrow, which is Friday, from the time you wake up, to the time you go to bed, "in a relationship" with your partner. Essentially, you will be 'gay for a day". "

The group's reaction was divided again. Some were completely and instantly on board with the idea. Couples like Santana and Brittany, Elly and Becky, and a few others. Some seemed like they had been ok until this last announcement, and were now shaking their heads in disagreement. The majority were looking warily at their "partners", unsure whether or not to agree to such an outlandish plan.

Mike Chang spoke up this time.

"I get the whole holding hands things, Puck. I completely support that. I just don't understand why we have to have this "pretend relationship" tomorrow. Dave and Kurt won't even be here…"

Puck; never known for his sensitivity and caring, surprised the entire group with his response.

"Because if those baseball players could have taken some of the pain of the chemo from James, they would have. Because I know that Santana tried to convince Brittany to switch pajamas with her before first period. She was going to take the laughter and rude comments for her friend. But Brittany wouldn't let her, so she did the only thing she could think of. Because being someone's friend is more than posting a supportive comment on face book, or rushing between classes, kind of holding hands with a someone, hoping no one notices. It's about trying to understand how it feels to be them, to empathize and see the world through their eyes. "

Pausing, he caught his breath, looking out on the group members, whose rapt attention was fixed on him.

"I wish I could see the world through each of your eyes. There isn't a person here who hasn't been through hard times. Who hasn't struggled. Who hasn't been judged and bullied and hurt. We have the chance to do something real, something special here. "

Almost afraid to look, Puck asked a final question of the group.

"Who's with me?'

* * *

><p>Mike Chang pulled into Azimo's driveway at 6:45 am. Since they were going to be "dating" for the day; they agreed to ride to and from school together.<p>

Mike didn't know the last time he'd felt this nervous.

It didn't help that Tina had enthusiastically abandoned him for her "relationship" with Mercedes. She'd texted him last night, telling him all about her and Mercedes plans for a Friday night sleepover and a couples massage. Her last text had been the worst. It had read.

_I hear Mercedes is a good kisser. Guess I'll find out!_

His girlfriend was out kissing random women, and here he was, lurking outside the house of his "boyfriend for a day".

Azimo came to the door.

"Come on in, man. My mom made us waffles"

Half an hour later, the two boys staggered out the door, stuffed to the gills with delicious homemade waffles.

Mike; whose favorite food was waffles, climbed into Azimos's truck, sighed contentedly and looked over at the other boy.

"This is the best relationship I've ever been in"

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson was having a bad day. First; he'd been awoken out of bed at 6 am by Puck serenading him. Finn might have been able to write it off as a sweet (though misguided) gesture if only Puck hadn't been singing "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks.<p>

After that; he'd had to ride to school with the other jock, who'd spent the entire car ride trying to get Finn to commit to calling him "My sweet Puck'n pie" all day.

Now it was lunch time. And Puck was trying to feed him.

Glaring at the other boy, Finn pushed the forkful of cake away from his mouth.

"Dude, I will break up with you. "

Puck jerked back; as if Finn had slapped him.

"What? Is this because I won't put out for you? I'm not just a piece of meat, Hudson!"

By now the entire football team was listening.

"No, it's not because you 'wont put out' because I know you would! I haven't even turned on the Finn charm, luckily for you! My problem is that you are smothering me. And I thought Rachel was bad! I need my space; I need to know who I am, outside of this relationship! "

"Babe.."

But Puck's consoling term of endearment came too late. Finn was already storming out the door.

Mike Chang reached over to high five his boyfriend.

"I'm glad we're not like them, dude. That couples counseling with Ms Pillsbury during second period is really paying off. Now...what did you say your mom was cooking us for dinner tonight?"

_CHAPTER 20- LOVE LETTERS.._

_Puck and Finn were the first ones he noticed. Walking from first period to second, his hand once again engulfed in Dave's larger grip, Kurt had been so on edge he almost missed it._

_Puck and Finn were holding hands._

_Puck; with a confident smile on his face, winking at passing girls, Finn looking mildly disgusted, but determined none the less._

_Kurt and Dave turned identical faces of bewilderment towards each other. What the hell...?_

_Then Kurt spotted Becky and Elly. Holding hands, merrily gabbing away, as if it were any other day. And Santana and Brittany. Well, technically they had their hands in each other's back pockets, but they were snuggled close. He wondered if he was dreaming._

_Next he noticed Quinn and Rachel, hands connected, dragging each other down the hall, clearly both trying to be in charge. Then Tina and Mercedes, hands swinging wildly, singing ' I kissed a girl' in two part harmony, and Sam and Artie, wheeling and walking down the hall, like it was nothing._

_Suddenly, it was everywhere Kurt looked._


	4. Chapter 4 The Date One

**This is really long, just to warn you. However, it's my favorite chapter I've ever written. It kind of swept me away with it. It jumps back and forth between Kurt and Dave's perspective. I hope that's ok. I dedicate it to my sister, Erin. Thanks for supporting everything I love, Eri. Review if you like it. I would love for you to like it. . p.s.- This is the last chapter of the one shots. I could keep writing them forever, and I love you all for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. **

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a magical night.<p>

Kurt had been planning it forever; wanting to get every single detail perfect.

It was his and Dave's first "real" date.

Not just hanging out, or watching movies, or going out with a large group. It was going to be just the two of them. Leaving Lima, going to dinner and a movie.

When Kurt had first voiced his desire to go on a "real" date, Dave had immediately supported it, suggesting they go that same night. But Kurt had been dreaming of his first date since he was probably 4 years old, and although he and Dave had been in a relationship for several months, he wanted this date to be special. Memorable.

You only get one first date, after all.

Kurt wanted this date to be a combination of both of their interests; exciting and memorable for both of them. Which was why he'd decided against theater tickets or the ballet. He knew that other boy would have gone willingly anywhere Kurt asked him to go, but he needed this date to be about both of them.

Which was why they were having dinner in a fancy French restaurant and then going to see the newest action movie at the theater. Dave would endure the frog legs and unreadable menu for him, and he'd endure the carnage and poor production value of another blood soaked action film for Dave.

Thinking about the date reminded Kurt of his favorite song lyrics from Maroon 5. _"It's not always rainbows and butterflies, its compromise that moves us along"_

He wanted him and Dave to be together forever. It wasn't always going to be dreamy nights spent lying under the stars, or wonderful candle lit dinners. Some nights it was going to be greasy pizza and watching "Die Hard"…again. But he wanted loving Dave to be more than just words he said. He wanted his actions; his willingness to compromise, to be testament to his feelings for the other boy.

It had taken him a little while to plan everything. From the cuisine, to the theater, to what he would wear, to the love letter he wanted to write for Dave. Kurt considered every angle and planned down to the last detail.

Taking a deep breath, he strode towards his car. The date was all planned. Now he just had to ask the boy…

* * *

><p>Dave was rushing through his algebra homework. Usually he didn't bother with homework on Fridays, but he wanted his schedule fully free for the weekend. He didn't know what was up, but Kurt was acting strange.<p>

Strange and giddy.

Which; in Dave's experience, meant that the other boy had something planned. Most likely a surprise of some kind. For all Dave knew, it could be a surprise for someone else. But he didn't want to have algebra hanging over his head in case the surprise was for him. You know, especially if the surprise was a weekend of sex or something.

Not that he'd do it. No, he knew that neither he nor Kurt were ready for that. But if Kurt really had put a lot of planning into this weekend of sex surprise and he got demanding, maybe; _just to be polite_, Dave would _have to_ go along with it.

Dave grinned. He didn't know why he was trying to lie to himself. If Kurt so much as uttered the word "sex" Dave would have jumped on him so fast, it would have made the other boy's head spin. Being gay didn't mean that he wasn't a teenage boy, after all.

Mentally chiding himself, he turned back to his math book, squashing the thought of Kurt demanding sex from him into some back corner of his mind. Exactly 30 seconds later, he was staring out the window of his bedroom, imaging Kurt locking an anonymous hotel room door and ordering him to strip, when he saw him.

Kurt; while known for his grace, was not known for his stealth. Which was why Dave was surprised to see his boyfriend attempting to sneak up the walk to his front door. Dragging with him what appeared to be a large, colorfully decorated piece of poster board. Maybe this was it. Maybe the poster board was a map to the motel 6. Maybe he'd taped a key to it! Maybe...

Dave smacked himself in the head. God, he was losing it. There was no way Kurt Hummel was sneaking up his walk to leave a colorful map to the Motel Six. But he was leaving something, Dave realized, hearing the door bell ring, and seeing the other boy jet off down the block.

What was going on?

Tossing his algebra book aside, he jumped up, sprinting down the steps, getting to the door at the same time as his mom.

"Ma, I think Kurt left something out there for me. I saw him through the window"

Mrs. Karofsky smiled at her only son.

"Let's see what it is, shall we?'

_Oh God,_ now she was going to know. About the Motel Six, about the weekend of crazy sex that Kurt had planned for them. About the things Kurt was planning to do to him…the things...

Dave licked his suddenly dry lips, his mind wandering, and; in that second of distraction, he forgot his objective. Which was why his mom was the person to open the door, and the first person to see the poster board left lying out of the Karofsky's front porch.

"Oh, how sweet"

Sweet? A weekend at the Motel Six with Kurt was lot of things, but sweet wouldn't be his first choice to describe it.

Peering over her head, he understood her reaction.

The colorfully decorated poster board was a candy gram.

This was no illicit booty call invitation. It read:

To my **baby** (ruth),

You make me **snicker** and I love to give you (Hershey) **kisses**.

When I am with you, I see **starbursts**

And I feel (almond) **joy**.

Be **twix** you and me,

You make me fall to (reeses) **pieces**.

It would make me very **jolly** (ranchers)

If you would go on a date with me!

Love,

Kurt

Dave couldn't stop the silly grin that spread across his face. He could see the time and attention Kurt had put into this project, and it warmed him to his very soul. He wouldn't trade the 8 pieces of carefully placed candy for a hundred Motel Six keys.

Grabbing his keys, he left his mom in charge of preserving the candy gram. He had a date to accept.

* * *

><p>"Carol, he's not even here yet, and you've taken a million pictures"<p>

Kurt; dressed in dark trousers, a button down white shirt, and a deep green sweater vest, smiled in humored exasperation at his stepmother. His dad wasn't any better.

For the last hour, as he'd prepared for this date, Carol had been popping up in front of him, taking photos, while Burt dished out the advice. He'd heard everything from "Treat yourself with respect" to detailed instructions on the use of pepper spray. He'd probably been most embarrassed when Burt had informed him that a gentleman never kisses on a first date.

His face burning, he informed his dad that he and Dave had kissed already, on many occasions. Which had been a mistake, as his dad had then demanded to know how many was "many" occasions? Burt had then informed his son that he had the number of every shady motel in Lima on speed dial and if he was even one minute past curfew, that he would start dialing.

It was still 20 minutes until Dave was scheduled to arrive and Kurt thought he might actually go crazy before the other boy could get there to start the date.

Would Dave still date him if he were locked in a mental institution?

As he pondered that question, the door bell rang.

_Yes!_ He was here early. Kurt started for the door, only to be tackled by Finn. Kurt twisted out of his step brother's grasp, turning to face him, an expression of outrage and confusion on his face.

"Sorry dude, your dad's orders. Apparently he wants to have a little talk with Karofsky"

Oh God, would this comedy of errors never end? And to think that Kurt had _wanted _this.

Dave and his dad walked in from the porch 5 minutes later. Dave looking both breath takingly handsome and deathly afraid, was clutching a small bouquet of tiger lilies.

Kurt felt a rush of love for the other boy. He looked so endearing in that moment. He'd clearly taken pains with his appearance; wearing dark slacks, a white shirt and tie, with a dark blue sweater over them, his hair carefully brushed. He'd also just gone through a 5 minute Burt Hummel lecture, his wide eyes and nervous expression bearing testament to the painfulness of that ordeal. And he'd brought flowers.

Ignoring the flash of Carol's camera and Burt's continued glower; Kurt stepped forward, until he was standing in front of the other boy.

"Are these for me?"

Dave swallowed audibly, his hazel eyes shifting to Burt, as if for permission to answer the question. Burt's scowl was not reassuring.

"Y...yes. I...I hope you like them"

Kurt beamed, taking the flowers from Dave and burying his face in them.

"I love lilies! Especially tiger lilies. Did you know that?'

Dave shook his head, seeming to shake off some of his nerves at the same time. He smiled at Kurt, his eyes drinking in the other boy's appearance.

Kurt could feel his cheeks flushing from the other boy's steady appraisal and he forced himself to talk, trying to divert his dad's attention from the rapt expression on Dave's face.

"umm...so what made you choose tiger lilies, then? "

Another flash of light from Carol's camera seemed to reorient Dave to his surroundings. Glancing around at the assembled Hudson- Hummel's he ducked his head, mumbling a reply.

Kurt flashed him a questioning look.

"What?"

Dave heaved a sigh.

"I liked their meaning"

Carol giggled, smiling her approval. She put down her camera.

"That's really sweet, Dave. What do they mean?"

After casting a nervous side glance at Kurt's still frowning dad, Dave seemed to decide something in his head. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Kurt, placing his big hand on the Kurt's cheek.

Never taking his eyes away from Kurt's, he answered Carol's question.

"They mean...I dare you to love me"

* * *

><p>They were 30 minutes late for their reservation at the French restaurant. Chez something or another. Dave hadn't caught the name. His mind was kind of fuzzy. A 30 minute "I love the flowers you gave me" make out session with Kurt on a deserted road will do that to a person.<p>

Glancing across the candle lit table, trying to avoid looking at whatever it was on his plate, he thought he'd never seen his boyfriend look so beautiful.

He was excitedly chattering about something he wanted to see when they went to Paris one day. Every time he said "When _we_ go" Dave's heart skipped a beat. He would find walking the streets of his neighborhood with Kurt fascinating, but to think of the two of them across the world, seeing the amazing French city together, was almost beyond Dave's powers of imagination.

He wanted it to happen so much that his body ached.

Especially now, when he could see how much Kurt loved it at this restaurant. It was dimly lit, with haughty waiters, high prices, and small portions, but Kurt glowed. And Dave would do anything; go anywhere to see this happiness and animation on his face more often.

He knew that Kurt felt stifled living in Lima, but tonight had shown him just how much. He had seen some of this side of Kurt when they'd been in New York together as well. He knew that Kurt needed to spread his wings and find his happiness in a place that had French restaurants more than just every 100 miles or so. And because Dave's happiness _was_ Kurt, he'd have to go on that adventure with him.

Life with the other boy would never be boring, and as long as they had each other, they were invincible.

* * *

><p>Kurt was proud of himself. He'd only screamed 3 times during the action movie. But really, they should warn you when you buy your ticket that someone is going to be scalped. A person should be prepared in advance for something like that.<p>

Sighing, he leaned back against Dave's truck. He was waiting by the truck while the other boy went back into the theater; already showing another picture, to try and locate his phone. Kurt would have just called it for him, but Dave had turned the ringer off for the movie and he wouldn't be able to hear it.

He would have climbed in and waited for him, but he was enjoying the night breeze and looking at the stars. It was a beautiful night to end a beautiful date. Random scalping aside.

Except that it had gone from a breeze to a chilly wind. Shivering beneath his thin sweater vest, he decided to grab Dave's letterman jacket from the second row of seats.

Shoving his arms into the letterman jacket, concentrating on warming up, he almost didn't hear it at first.

The sound of footsteps.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Two boys; about Kurt and Dave's age, were standing at the end of Dave's truck, their mocking words directed at Kurt.

Kurt's heart stopped.

There was no mistaking their threatening posture. These boys weren't stopping to have a pleasant chat. One of them spoke again.

"You're the little fag boy who kept screaming in the movie, aren't you?"

His friend laughed. It was a hollow, ugly sound.

"What's a little fag boy like you doing in an action movie? Shouldn't you be watching the Sound of Music or some crap like that?'

Kurt's shaking hands groped in his pockets. Where had he put that pepper spray? Why hadn't he listened to his dad? Where was Dave?

The two boys were slowly walking towards him.

A quick glance around revealed to Kurt that there was no one else around.

He was on his own. Summoning courage from somewhere, he forced himself to speak

"Listen, meat heads. I don't want to talk to you, I don't need to explain myself, and you had better get out of here before my boyfriend comes back"

His rushed words lacked the heat he'd intended to give them He sounded exactly like what he was. A scared boy.

The two thugs laughed again.

"Are you trying to threaten us, nancy boy? Cause we ain't scared. Not of you, or your little boyfriend. He'd probably just as pretty as you. Is he pretty like you, fag boy?"

They had Kurt quickly backed up against the passenger side door of Dave's truck, obstructed from the view of anyone passing by.

Kurt tried not to let his fear show, but he felt like a cornered animal. His eyes searched the darkness around him, desperately looking for an avenue of escape.

One of the boys shoved him and his body hit the side of Dave's truck with a dull thud.

"My friend asked you a question, homo. Is your boyfriend pretty? And who did you two swipe this letterman jacket from? "

Tears pricked the corners of Kurt's eyes, eliciting another round of laughter from the boys. The loomed in closer, crowding Kurt, shoving him.

Suddenly another voice could be heard.

"I think he swiped the letterman jacket from me"

The two boys turned quickly, defensively, sizing up the boy who was striding towards them from the theater.

Something about his size and appearance must have relaxed them. They saw that he was another jock like them. They laughed at his comment. Completely missing the trembling look of relief on their victim's face.

"Oh really? You know this fag boy? He claims he's here waiting for his pretty boyfriend"

Dave strides had him almost at the group of boys. Smiling, his eyes cold, he spoke.

"Oh, I don't know if you'd call me that"

The meatheads were puzzled.

"Call you what?"

Dave pushed his sleeves back, and any hint of a smile fell from his face.

"Pretty"

Before the boys could process what he'd just revealed, he was on them. Kurt had never seen his boyfriend move so quickly.

He slammed the first one's head against the side of his truck, while at the same time kneeing the other one in the groin. While the two boys reacted to the sudden attack, Dave pushed Kurt out of the way, hurriedly instructing him to wait in the theater.

There was no way he was going to leave Dave out here alone, against the two boys. Racing around to the driver's side, Kurt dived into the car, looking for his pepper spray.

Frantically rifling through his stuff, he heard a series of muffled thumps and groans, as well as the sound of glass breaking.

Finally he located it, buried in the glove compartment where he'd shoved in upon climbing into Dave's truck.

Peering out the passenger side window, he saw that the side mirror was smashed. And both of his attackers were down. But Dave was still hitting them.

Hopping out, Kurt raced back around to the other side.

Dave was punching both of them over and over, though they made no move to respond, clearly defeated. And as he punched, Kurt could hear him speaking, in a voice he'd never heard from the other boy before, not even in his worst bullying days.

"You don't get to touch my boyfriend. You don't get to breath near him. He is the best thing in the entire world and I will kill you for this. Kill. You. For. This. "

Each word was punctuated by a punch.

Kurt realized that if someone didn't intervene, Dave could very well end up killing them.

Pocketing his pepper spray, he approached the other boy.

"babe...babe…they're down."

Dave turned to look at him, his eyes clouded with rage.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I should have been here to protect you. I'll make sure they never hurt you again. I'll make sure..."

In the end, Kurt had to pull him off the other boys. Had to hold his shaking body in a comforting, calming embrace for a solid 20 minutes before he could get in the truck.

Kurt drove them home. He dropped Dave off; stopping in to help his mom ice his knuckles and bandage up his scratches and bruises from the scuffle.

Mrs. K had told him she'd drive Dave over the next day to get his truck.

Kurt had kissed him lightly, thanking him for the beautiful date, and left.

He'd come home; exhausted, barely answering Carol and his dad's questions. He'd skimmed over the altercation, not wanting to ruin their memories of his first date.

Climbing the stairs wearily, he had stumbled into his room, feeling like he'd lived a year since he'd last seen this room; when it had been 6 hours at most.

In pulling off his clothes, he discovered the love letter he'd written Dave that morning in his pant's pocket. The one he'd meant to give him at the close of the date.

Opening the letter, he looked at the words he'd written that morning. He'd quoted a love poem and talked about how happy Dave made him.

They were nice words, but tepid. Without true feeling or depth.

Crushing the paper in his hand, he blindly reached for a new piece.

Hand trembling from exhaustion and delayed shock, he wrote Dave a new love letter. A letter to reflect what they'd been through together that night.

Dave,

You once said to me that ours was not a love story with a happy ending.

You said that our story had no ending.

I want you to know that I agree with you.

Ours isn't a love story.

Because it's not love I feel for you.

What you are to me goes beyond feeling.

You are my religion

You are my safe harbor

You are my streets of Paris

And my starry nights

You are every song I hear

And every poem I read

You dared me to love you

And you gave me the most beautiful first date

And then you saved me

And even though you're there and I'm here

I still feel your arms around me

It's always going to be us, ok?

You and me.

Forever.

Love, Kurt


End file.
